Nintendo 3DS Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the''' Nintendo 3DS Wiki', a database centered around Nintendo's device, the Nintendo 3DS. This wiki was made to tell readers the latest news about the new system, its software, and the things it's affiliated with, as it happens. Each day new articles about games, features, and updates appear. Thanks for visiting Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Remember, anyone can talk here! Don't be shy to discuss something with lots of users on this wiki then take it to the forums. Make sure you read them daily to get the latest discussion and buzz on the wiki! For other sources of Nintendo 3DS information, check Nintendo.com *Nintendo's iteration of the popular 3DS handheld will be released in Japan in October 2014. The system will release in other regions in early 2015, and will feature improved 3D effects, additional buttons (including a c-stick and triggers), and the capability to play more powerful games, such as Xenoblade for Nintendo 3DS, which will be released exclusively to the New Nintendo 3DS. *The demo for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS has been released on the 3DS eShop worldwide! The game has been released in Japan, and will release in most major regions on October 3rd 2014. * Nintendo released the 7.1.0-15 update the the 3DS on January 22, 2014, this added the feature of Miiverse and Nintendo Network IDs. * The 11.13.13 Nintendo Direct has revealed that a system update will be released in December 2013 that will bring Nintendo Network IDs to the Nintendo 3DS. Once created, users will be able to merge their Wii U account with it and combine their eShop balances between the two. The 3DS version of Miiverse will also be released alongside this. * Swapnote's SpotPass feature has been discontinued due to reports of "suggestive material" being sent between users. (October 31, 2013) * Former Nintendo President Hiroshi Yamauchi, who made the company into the video game behemoth it is today, has died at the age of 85. (September 19, 2013) * The newest member of the 3DS family, the Nintendo 2DS, has been announced! The system, which features a new "slate" design but lacks the ability to display 3D visuals, will be released in North America on October 12th for a suggested retail price of $129.99. *StreetPass Mii Plaza version 3.1 is now available as an update. The update features four new games that can be bought and a free Pixel Mario Hat for your Mii. *Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the latest installment in the Animal Crossing series, has been released on June 9, 2013, both in retail and digital distribution. * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the sequel to the Nintendo GameCube launch title, Luigi's Mansion, has been released on March 24, 2013. * The latest Nintendo Direct, branded as a ''Pokémon Direct, held on January 8, 2013, has announced Pokémon X and Y Versions. * The Wii U, Nintendo's new high-definition console, has now been released on November 18, 2012. * The newly Japan Exclusive Nintendo Direct revealed Professor Layton 6 and Rhythm Hunter: HarmoKnight , by the same time , the release date of Animal Crossing . * Sad news: Nintendo has annouced that as of August 21, 2012, its once long-running monthly video game magazine, Nintendo Power, after 24 years, will be shutting down production at the end of this year. Its final issue will be the December 2012 issue, and that the company who had published the magazine up until this point, Future US, hopes that the final issues will be memorable. Goodbye, Nintendo Power, we will miss you. (1988-2012). * The Nintendo 3DS XL has been released in Japan, Europe, and North America! * The latest Nintendo Direct has revealed that Nintendo will release the Nintendo 3DS XL, a larger model of the current system in North America, Japan, and Europe this summer. Fire Emblem: Awakening and Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask have been confirmed to be localized. It was also revealed that Namco Bandai will participate in the development of Super Smash Bros.. * The 2012 Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles, California has revealed various games for both the 3DS and the Wii U. New information for New Super Mario Bros. 2 was revealed, and Paper Mario, Luigi's Mansion 2, and Lego City: Stories were renamed Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and LEGO City: Undercover. New Super Mario Bros. U, Pikmin 3, and Nintendo Land were shown for the Wii U. A software showcase taking place Wednesday at 6 PM PST showcased even more titles for the systems. Nintendo's E3 site can be found at the link. * The new Midnight Purple color has been released alongside Mario Tennis Open! * The April 21 Nintendo Direct conference has revealed details on the next system update: players will be able to organize games and applications into folders on the Home Menu, and the ability to patch games will be added - the first titles to support this will be Mario Kart 7 (available now!), Kingdom Hearts 3D, and New Love Plus. New Super Mario Bros. 2 was also announced for release in August, and two new Pokémon apps were slated to be released in June and July in Japan, respectively. *The Nintendo 3DS system is celebrating its 1 year anniversary since releasing in North America on March 27, 2011 and making a historic mark on portable video gaming forever! As a token of appreciation from Nintendo, a Special Golden Pants Mii is being distributed to anyone's 3DS on StreetPass Mii Plaza depending on the region and having SpotPass turned on. Reggie Fils-Aime's Special Mii is available for North America, while other regions get Satoru Iwata's Special Mii on their Nintendo 3DS via StreetPass Mii Plaza with SpotPass turned on. *The Nintendo 3DS Wiki has now reached over 200 articles! * The final 10 Ambassador Program games, originally released for the Game Boy Advance, can now be downloaded per the Nintendo eShop as of December 16, 2011. * Nintendo has announced that the system update originally announced to be released in late November has been delayed to December 8, and is in the final stages of internal testing. As of December 6, the system update can be downloaded. * Nintendo of Europe and Nintendo of Australia have announced a new limited edition 25th Anniversary-inspired Legend of Zelda bundle for Nintendo 3DS. The former will come bundled with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. * Nintendo has announced that they will hold another conference at the LA Auto Show in Los Angeles. Although they didn't specify whether it would be 3DS-centered like the previous two, some speculate it may be centered around Mario Kart 7. * At Nintendo's Semi-Annual Financial Results Briefing, they announced a few new details about the new November 2011 system update. The update will give the 3DS the ability to support the downloading of DLC, which add extra content to games, demos for the Nintendo eShop that will allow players to test out a game before purchasing it at retail, the ability to download software while the 3DS is in sleep mode, and, after this update, the Nintendo eShop will be accessible online, which will allow users to purchase software on the eShop on computers or internet-accessible phones for later use on the 3DS. * At the Nintendo Direct Japanese conference, President Satoru Iwata gave more information on a new 3D Video Recording ability for the Nintendo 3DS Camera app, a new messaging system titled Swapnote, new StreetPass games, and several new eShop titles, such as Pushmo and new 3D Classics. New gameplay and information of Kingdom Hearts 3D, Monster Hunter Tri-G, and Mario Kart 7 were subsequently released following the event. To see the full conference, click here. * Nintendo has announced a second 3DS-related conference to take place on Friday, October 21. Live streamed via UStream, the conference will deliver news that wasn't reported at the previous event. It is said to give more information on the upcoming November firmware update. * At the Tokyo Game Show, new information on third-party games, such as Kingdom Hearts 3D, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, and Monster Hunter Tri-G, were revealed. Impressions of the second circle pad peripheral were as well. * At the Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011, many new games were revealed, such as Dynasty Warriors VS, Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, Mario Tennis, and Monster Hunter 4. New information on Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, and Monster Hunter Tri G, among some, were revealed. As well, a new color for the 3DS, "Misty Pink", was announced. * Nintendo has confirmed that a peripheral/add-on to the 3DS will be released, that adds a second circle pad and 4 shoulder buttons to the system. This add-on will be used in some games, such as Monster Hunter Tri G, which was also announced simultaneously with the peripheral. * Nintendo will be holding a Nintendo 3DS-related event on September 13th (pictured). They have also launched an official website for it. As well, they have announced that they are preparing an extremely big title for the system, though it is not known at the moment. * At Gamescom 2011, games such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Luigi's Mansion 2, and Sonic Generations were playable. As well, Nintendo and Sony announced new models for the Wii and PSP respectively (no confirmation for release in anywhere out of Europe), and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was given the release date of November 20. *Nintendo has announced that the Nintendo 3DS will be getting a massive price drop starting August 12th, from $249.99 to $169.99. As well, people who already have the 3DS will be able to download 20 free Virtual Console games, which include Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy Advance games. * At Nintendo's gaming lounge at Comic-Con on July 21st through 24th, games such as Super Mario 3D, Mario Kart, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Star Fox 64 3D, Shinobi and Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D and more were playable. Visitors were also able to win prizes such as Kid Icarus AR cards. More info can be found here. * At E3 2011, Nintendo unveiled their latest console, the Wii U, which includes a controller with a 6-inch screen on it. As well, Luigi's Mansion 2, Tekken, and Super Smash Bros. were announced, also with new info on Super Mario, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Star Fox 64 3D, and Mario Kart being revealed. *A Nintendo 3DS developer conference was held on May 17th. *Nintendo has announced their E3 press conference will begin at 9:00AM PDT, on June 7th. They are expected to disclose more information about the Nintendo 3DS and its upcoming software, as well as unveil their latest console. Their E3 website can be seen here. *Nintendo has announced that they will launch a new console in 2012 to succeed the Wii, and that they will unveil it and have a playable demo at E3 2011. It is said to have some connectivity with the 3DS, but what it exactly is is unknown at the moment. *Nintendo has released a list of release date for titles: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (May 24), LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game (May 10), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (June 19), Cave Story 3D (June 28), Dead or Alive: Dimensions (May), SpongeBob Squigglepants 3D (May 17), Driver: Renegade (Summer), Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D & Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D (April 10), and Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (June 7). *The Nintendo 3DS has been launched! (March 27, 2011) * Japanese How do you think Nintendo did at E3 this year? Great! Well. Okay. Terrible. Which Q2 2014 3DS game are you looking forward to the most? LEGO The Hobbit Disney Magical World Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars Kirby: Triple Deluxe Mario Golf: World Tour Tomodachi Life What Q4 2013 3DS game are you looking forward to the most? Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Rune Factory 4 Pokémon X and Y Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – Dual Destinies Sonic Lost World The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Mario Party: Island Tour What version of Pokémon X and Y are you getting? Pokémon X Pokémon Y I'm getting both! Neither, I'm not getting the game. What do you think of the Nintendo 2DS? It looks great! I can't wait to buy it. It looks good, but I don't plan on buying it/I'm happy with my current 3DS. It's okay/meh/so-so. I don't like it at all. Now that the Deluxe version of the Wii U has received a price drop, are you more interesting in buying the system? Definitely! I'm somewhat more interested in buying it. My opinion hasn't changed. Not at all! I already own the system! Which Q2 2013 3DS game are you looking forward to the most? Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Animal Crossing: New Leaf Project X Zone Category:Browse